AU: A Day Late
by serving.ashton
Summary: This is a fanficsongfic about E&B They were once in love, but after a tragic break up they transfered to different colleges and now have totally different lifes. They meet again, but are both in serious relationships with other people. Both are human. R
1. Disclaimer and Lyrics

Okay, so here's the plan: This is a fanfic/songfic about Edward and Bella (nah duh), based off a song: A Day Late by Anberlin... note that part: BY ANBERLIN!!!!!!!! This would be my official song Disclaimer:

**I do not own, nor do I proffess to own, the lyrics, music, or any part of the song A Day Late by Anberlin.**

Now that that's done, let's try for two; this is my SOLE disclaimer for the story on Twilight:

**I do not own any characters, quotes, or anything at ALL from the books Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. etc. etc. etc...**

Now, here are the lyrics to the song, and I should have a prologue up soon.

**

* * *

**

**A Day Late**

So let me get this straight:

Say now you loved me all along.

What made you hesitate

To tell me with words what you really feel?

I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say.

I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way.

Now we both have separate lives and lovers. (And lovers)

Insignificantly enough we both have significant others.

Only time will tell,

Time will turn and tell.

We are who we were when,

Could have benn lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when.

Who knew what we know now?

Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when...

But thoughts they change and times they rearrange.

I don't know who you are anymore.

Loves come and go and this I know: I'm not who you recall anymore.

But I must confess you're so much more than I remember.

Can't help but entertain these thought, thoughts of us together.

We are who we where when,

Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when.

Who knew what we know now?

Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when...

My day late friend

So let me get this straight:

All these years and you were no where to be found.

And now you want me for your own.

But you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned.

We are who we where when,

Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when.

Who knew what we know now?

Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when...

We are who we where when,

Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when.

Who knew what we know now?

Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend.

We are who,

We are who we were when...


	2. Prologue

Okay, so here's the prologue... It's rather short because I don't want to give away too much with details. I hope it's relatively decent xD

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

His beautiful face was unmoved by my tears.

Gasps tore from my throat as I choked for air. The coldness of the air as it raced down my throat burned and only made me inhaled more sharply. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing in my desperate attempts to communicate. Puffs of air that I exhaled swirled in the wind before mixing with the low fog that concealed us from the world. Finally managing to get enough air to my lungs to speak, I cried the only words I could think to say:

"I love you!" He turned to look at me from where he had been studying a branch of the tree looming over us.

"You can't." That was his only response, and no emotion plagued his features as I was sure they tormented mine, twisted into a mask of agony and desire. My entire life stood before me, and I couldn't make him understand.

"I always loved you! I can't help it!" The wail appeared to have some small effect in his eyes, but the man controlled it before I could identify it.

When he turned to leave I wasn't able to contain my last plea, one that was so true I was terrified at the prospect. "I will _die_ without you!" The figure paused, back still toward me, and then he disappeared.

Alone in the dark, I collapsed to my knees. He didn't want me. He didn't love me. Live... Love... nothing had meaning anymore. "Help me," I whispered as the black cloud of unconsciousness enveloped me. I was alone.


	3. Chapter 1: Edward

**Hey, so here's the second chapter... or first after the prologue. It's from EDWARD's point of view, and it's basically just an overview of his typical day... for the first half, and an introduction of how he feels about Emily/Bella. For the record, both Edward and Bella are HUMAN. And they will both be somewhat different from the Edward and Bella in the book. I don't claim that they are the exact same.**

Sitting back from my laptop, I surveyed the last paragraph of my ten page paper due tomorrow. Satisfied with the work I'd accomplished, I glanced at the digital clock on the table with a yawn. The large, vivid numbers broke into the exhausted fog of my mind. Three forty nine in the morning. Stumbling to my feet I closed my laptop and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing the t-shirt on the floor, followed by my jeans.

Pulling back the comforter and sheet, I collapsed into the bed in my boxers, turning on my side to face the far wall. I felt a form curl against me and smiled lazily, turning my head to briefly kiss the top of Emily's head. Soon afterward, I found myself staring at the moon and drifting off into a strange world in which I was surrounded by brown swirling around me with an alien but warm feeling. It made me reach out to touch the color, but the sport I made contact with sent a ripple of black from my fingertips, diluting the chocolate color I craved. Slowly the black engulfed me until I cried out in distress, at which point I burst awake, clamming forward into a sitting position with sweat beading my face.

A shower helped to revive me from the odd dream, and when I got out wrapped in my towel, I felt well enough to actually pick up the clothes I'd tossed on the ground the night before. Emily came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Grinning, I turned and kissed her gently before grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom again to get ready for the day.

Emily cooked a breakfast of waffles and eggs for me, which I ate ravenously and took off for class. Fordham University was a small-sized college with a beautiful campus. I enjoyed the walk to my 9:00 English class. The lecture wasn't extremely interesting, but I managed to sit through it. MY next class was the same, and then I went to lunch with Marcus and Tyler.

Feeling fast-foodish, the three of us headed for the nearby Wendys. Once inside, I ordered a double-decker Cheeseburger combo, and that lunch was spent joking around. Today, Tyler was the first to be picked on.

"So, Tyler, how's that girl that has you whipped?" Marcus asked with a mocking bat of his lashes. Tyler scowled and shoved Marcus' shoulder.

"Chelsea is just fine, and I'm _not_ whipped!"

It was my turn to make a jibe. "Right, you're not whipped, and you don't like bacon."Tyler put down his Baconburger abruptly.

"What about you?" he retorted. "You _never _seem to be into anyone. At least I have someone."

Rolling my eyes, I said slowly, as though speaking to a five year old, "I have a _girlfriend_... remember?"

"That means nothing," Marcus interjected.

"We're living together," I added, scowling at the turn of the conversation to my life. Neither looked moved. "I love her." I added in a questioning tone, wondering if they would accept that.

"Right. How often do you hold hands? Take a walk? Make out?"

"Often," I snapped. I did love Emily, I told myself, but I couldn't find much fire to put into my thoughts.

Sliding down the wall to sit on the ottoman against it, I frowned, running my hands through my bronze hair roughly. The guys had hit something at lunch today.

Her.

The memory of her was blocking part of me from everyone else. She'd taken it away with her, wherever she was. I'd moved on; I loved Emily. But still a part of me still felt bitter about the tragic ending my love for my last girlfriend had taken a turn for.

Walking to the bedside table in our room, I pulled open the drawer and felt around in the back. Finding the edge of what I was looking for, I pulled it out and flipped it over.

I looked different in the picture I was holding. It was my smile. Something was different about it; I was really smiling, maybe. Or maybe it was my eyes, which held a joy I couldn't find in anyone else's eyes. It was the girl I was swinging around in my arms, her own arms out to the sides like she was flying. She was the source of this joy and happiness that emanated out of my like rays of the sun. I stared at the brown ringlets of thick, cascading chocolate hair that were flying in all directions behind her from the wind and motion. Matching warm brown eyes stared at the picture me, and if I hadn't known better I would have sworn I saw love in their brown depths. Brown.

**Kinda choppy, and it's short, so sorry, but hey... I'm already halfway done with the second chapter, and it **_**should**_** be up at the VERY latest next week, and in the meantime I'm doing Raindrops.**


	4. Chapter 2: Bella

**Hey you guys! Yeah, I have no excuse for not updating beside that I'm a lazy butt. So here it is, MUCH longer than the last, if I'm not mistaken, and so there you go! Please review, since I really need them; it helps me write more.

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

Rolling onto my side, I opened my eyes and stared at the wall. Five seconds later, the alarm on the table beside the bed went off and I reached over to turn it off. It was 6:45 in the morning. Sitting up, I stood and headed straight for the coffee pot, getting it started. I had the cup in my hands, taking the first sip when my cell phone rang at 6:58. A small smile on my face, I answered the call and moved toward a stuff armchair.

"Hey you," I said in a voice that was welcoming but still had the rough texture of sleep.

"I'm right on time," the voice answered, a light tenor.

"Yes, you are," I replied with a smile, though Lucas couldn't see it. "Are you on your way?" I took a long draught as he replied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready," I told Lucas before saying goodbye.

"I love you," he said sincerely before I hung up.

Moving to my closet, I opened the door and rifled through my clothes, finally picking an outfit and stripping to change. I swiftly pulled on a pair of size 00, short, pale jeans that were flared slightly at the bottom and had a hole ripped in the knee. The tank top I wore was dark gray with heart-shaped lady bugs. The simple flip flops I wore every day adorned my feet and whispered on the wooden floor of my apartment during my walk to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face. Then I flipped my head so my long hair brushed the floor and pulled the soft, curly brown strands into a low ponytail.

Straightening, I grabbed my keys and wallet before I left my apartment, jogged down the stairs, and opened the door to the building. A Green Ford King Ranch rumbled on the street and I jogged over to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"It's so hot," I complained as Lucas put the car into drive and pulled on to the street.

"Perfect weather," he corrected me. "It's only in the eighties."

"You forget. I moved from Virginia." The cool weather there was something I still was used to, unlike the glaring heart in Rome, Georgia.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"No way in hell!" I exclaimed when Lucas pulled up to a tattoo store. I didn't even know what they were called. Lucas laughed and pointed across the street to the grocery store. "Oh," I said. He laughed before leading me in with my head on his shoulder and our fingers laced.

"Silly Bella," Lucas teased. Frowning, I looked up at my boyfriend.

"I thought you said you wouldn't call me that."

"Sorry," he offered. "I don't see what the problem is though."

"I just don't like anyone saying that," I replied. Only one person had called me that, and I didn't want anyone calling me that again.

Lucas shrugged before placing a box of strawberries (for himself; I don't like strawberries) in the basket he held. Soon accompanying the fruit was a box of cheese straws, pirouettes, crackers, cheese, and two pre-made roast beef sandwiches from the deli.

"Let's go," he said as we left.

Leaving the store, Lucas drove us down 27 and turned into Berry College. The long drive down Stretch Road left us at the mountain campus. He turned left at the fork and drove us down to the Old Mill. The yellow gate to up the mountain was open, something I'd never seen before. Lucas hit the gas to force the massive truck up the narrow dirt road. The bumpy ride made me clutch at my seat and I looked at the road anxiously.

"We're not going to fit!" I yelped.

"Yes we are, don't be ridiculous," he ordered, and soon we were at the reservoir. Lucas stopped the truck on the flat, grassy area to the left of the road. I got out and Lucas pulled a quilt out of the truck bed, spreading it out and putting the food on it.

"Dude, I'm stuffed," Lucas said.

"Me too." I was sprawled on the blanket with my arms and legs splayed. Lucas crawled over and put one arm on either side of me so his upper body hung over me. His face was an inch from my own and I lifted my head to close the distance, lips taking his gently. Lucas used his left hand to hold himself up and used his other to hold my head to his, fingers fisted in my hair. His lips were cool on mine, and he ran his tongue along the line between my lips before I opened my mouth.

I pulled away calmly to take a short breath, and Lucas sat up, panting hard and face red.

"Let's go swim," he suggested after a moment of silence.

"What?" I exclaimed. "It's illegal!" Lucas shrugged.

"That's what makes it so fun. Everyone does it. Ever jumped out of the window?" He asked, pointing to the cement tower that helped regulate water level. I couldn't see from here, but knew that on the other side of the round, 15 meter tall tower there was a series of rusty, sharp and decaying rungs that led up to a hole of a door to the tower landing. To the right of the door a hole that served as a window formed a small square.

I don't know how, but somehow I ended up crouched in the tower window, feet on the bottom of the window and hands braced on either side. My jeans were soaked and my tank top was dripping wet; I was glad I wasn't wearing a white top. I'd lost my rubber band in the water swimming to the tower in the middle of the reservoir so my hair hung in dripping strings around my face.

"Go!" Lucas yelled.

"No!" I screeched.

"Yes!" he countered, and I felt two large hands push me out of the window as I screamed in response. I screamed during the entire almost-two-story-drop, inhaling water when I gasped as I hit the water.

Once I resurfaced, I started swimming as fast as I could toward shore. Lucas was faster though, and after he jumped he quickly caught me, standing with me cradled in his arms since we'd reached where _he_ could stand, even though I couldn't; nor could I evade his grasp though I struggled with all my might.

"You aren't mad," he told me. I scowled.

"I didn't want to jump," I retorted.

"I know, I'm sorry." I was still pissed, but he kept me in his arms until I relented and he kissed me. It was gentle, the way I always kissed him (he was the one who was more aggressive) until I was stuck by a strange sense of deja vu that inspired this inexplicable passion. I shifted in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and clutching his bronze hair in my hands. His own hands moved to my lower back and our lips moved hard against each other's. His touch burned me, and I willingly opened my mouth to him. I broke the kiss to reach his ear and his lips moved to my neck. My head rolled back and I closed my eyes. I never even realized that we'd left the water because I'd returned my lips to his passionately, my eyes open to stare into his green ones intently. I was completely unaware until suddenly I was on my back with Lucas still kissing me.

The feeling drained out of me like a rain washing away a fire. Breaking the kiss, I put my head on the ground and stared up into Lucas' muddy brown eyes. They held confusion and lust until I lifted my head to kiss him, soft and short, and then leaned back. His eyes then filled with disappointment and a spark of something I ignored.

"We should go," I said and Lucas silently rolled off me and put the food and blanket in the truck. I waited in the truck until he silently drove me home.

Once we were there, Lucas turned to me, running his hand down my face, lowering it when I pulled away as he obviously remembered that that was another thing I didn't like, besides "Silly Bella."

"Bella," he started after I opened the door, and I paused to look back at him. "I want us to take a trip." I shrugged; we'd just gotten out of classes for the summer, so there wasn't anything stopping us. "I already got us tickets," he continued. "Consider it a birthday present."

"Okay,"I said. "To where?"

"New York."


	5. Chapter 3: Alley

**NOTE: There was definitely a reason that when they were in the lake and kissing that Bella said _green_ and _bronze_ for eyes and hair. Confused much?  
**

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Our plane touched down at about 11:45 PM. With nothing else to do, I had fallen asleep, and was awaken by Lucas. "Come on," he said gruffly before passing me my purse from the ground. I looked around groggily to see that we were several of the last people left on the plane. Groaning, I followed Lucas into the airport, frowning when he tried to put and arm around my waist to pull me along more easily. I grasped his hand and kept up, shaking the sleep from my mind. 

People milled around the large terminal, both waiting for passengers and to _be_ passengers. Lucas and I headed for the baggage pick-up and I watched the conveyor belts with fascination as they turned. Lucas shook his head at my behavior and and grabbed our bags off the belts. I took the handle of the suitcase when he dropped it carelessly on the ground. Luckily, I had a pulling handle to use, since it was a heavy bag, and the hard bottom prevented any permanent damage when Lucas tossed it to the marble floor. He carried his bag and I pulled mine as we exited the building after making out way through the maze of metal detectors, people, and other such obstacles.

As I was completely incapable of hailing down a taxi, Lucas did so and a cab quickly pulled to the side and we climbed in, giving him directions to the hotel. You know all those movies that seem to exaggerate the traffic in New York City? They weren't exaggerating.

-------

Once we'd reached the hotel, the still pitch black sky had no stars that were visible with all the night lights crowding the streets and blinding passer-byes. I was relieved to get into the hotel, tired as I was. Lucas checked in for us, and the elevator was a welcome relief from the walking.

Inside our rooms there were two beds and a suit area with a couch, TV, kitchen area, and other such luxuries. Lucas hadn't spared much. Grateful for the fact that we had two beds [I never had slept with Lucas, I collapsed onto one fully clothed, and did not get up until ten o'clock the next morning.

* * *

The next day I sat up sleepily, smelling coffee. It was definitely French Roast, and I nearly floated on the air, nose first, to the post. A mug was sitting out for me, obviously left for Lucas. Pouring myself some, I put in two packets of sugar and sat in a chair by the kitchen table to drink. As I was revived, I recognized the running of water; Lucas was taking a shower. Once he was out, I'd managed to finish my coffee and unpack some of my clothes. 

"Your turn," he said, and I grinned at his dripping wet, cropped hair.

Seeing my grin, he stated, "You've had the coffee," and I laughed and nodded. Lucas advanced toward me and took my waist in his arms as he tried to kiss me. I squirmed out of his wet grip, ignoring his offer and heading for the my bag of shampoos and such.

"Go take your shower," Lucas said with irritation and a glower, and I frowned before heading for the bathroom. I allowed the hot water to get hot enough that my skin was red, enjoying the feeling of heat on my skin. I didn't blush anymore, really. Not for a few years. My hair was stuck to my face in the downpour of hot water, and I shampooed and conditioned my hair with my Pantene ProV. After washing my body and shaving, I stepped onto the plush rug on the ground and wrapped a towel tightly around myself. I pulled on my pale, flared jeans that were so long a couple inches of fabric dragged on the floor. They were taken in so that they hugged my hips and thighs. A brown belt went through the belt loops and had a simple silver buckle. For a top I slipped on over my bra a white bubble top [http://i197. and over _that_ I wore a brown cotton jacket [http://i197. ended up going straight to lunch, since by the time we were ready, my hair down and parted on the side with the other side tucked behind my ear, it was noon. Luckily, we were in a smaller part of New York, so the nearby restaurants were small and had a short[ish wait. Afterward, we took a cab to the park, enjoying the relatively warm air.

"This is nice," I said, looping my arm through his and resting my head on his shoulder. Lucas wasn't the tallest of men, only 5'10", but that was still six or seven inches taller than I was at least. "Thanks for bringing me. I love it." Lucas smiled and kissed me, searching for the response he'd gotten at the reservoir. I hadn't felt that burning feeling since though, and I pulled away after a moment.

Lucas sighed with something I would have called anger if I hadn't known better. "You talk in your sleep you know," he commented after a while of walking in silence.

"I know," I said, shaking my head. "Everyone tells me so." It was my turn to sigh, but my sigh was in resignation. "Did I say anything noteworthy?"

"Well, I couldn't really hear, but it was a whole bunch of 'green' and 'Virginia' and stuff." I sighed in relief; nothing too bad.

"Good, I've said much worse."

"Yeah?" he asked, muddy eyes turning toward me.

"Yeah, one time when I was at a friend's house I said in my sleep that her boyfriend was cheating on her, which he was, but it's not a great way to bring something like that up." Lucas laughed and I smiled at the sound before pulling him toward an ice cream stand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's Point of View**

Rolling out of bed, I pulled on my jeans the way I did every morning, but a moment later taking them off in preference to a pair of basketball shorts. Slipping out of the room, I put on tennis shoes before leaving the apartment for a jog. The streets were already filled though it was early, and I was glad to live in a small part of town. "I can't forget to go later and get Emily's birthday present, as it was her birthday tomorrow. Something she'd reminded him of with an obvious hin the night before.

It was about ten when I returned to the apartment. Emily was up and making pancakes, but only dressed in a pair of jeans and a black lacy bra. Her relatively flat stomach was as tan as the rest of her skin, and I smile in greeting before jogging to the bathroom and taking a quick, cool shower as I was still hot from my run. I came out in just a pair of jeans before toweling dry my relatively long hair that was a wet mess when I'd finished.

"Nice run?" Emily asked as she served the breakfast and sat down. I sat down opposite her.

"Yeah, it feels good outside." We sat in silence as we ate, comfortable for her, less so for me. I'd been thinking a lot these past couple weeks, and was having some mild second thoughts about our relationship. It was nothing big, just little things I'd notice, or things Emily would do that would get on my nerves whenever she did them.

"I was thinking, tonight we should go out to dinner and go clubbing or something, to celebrate," Emily suggested. My expression remained peaceful, but that was one of the things that annoyed me: sometimes Emily made implications that our lives revolved solely around her, and she made plans that had to do with herself.

"Sure," I agreed, not really having any reason to oppose going out. "Sounds fun." Emily smiled a brilliant smile with thin lips. I stood, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I have to go out, but I'll meet you later?" I had to pick up her present before heading for work.

"Okay," she said with a nod.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

That night, Lucas surprised me by taking me out clubbing [Oh, surprise there xD. The large, busy club had an infinitely long line that we stood in line for for_ever_ to reach the front of. For a second I thought the bouncer was going to declare my poor Georgia ID fake. I'd always been told I look young for my age, but still, I _do_ look older than 18! Either way, we got in, and Lucas led the way by clasping my hand and pulling me toward the dance floor. The strobes and multiple lights of all kind reflected off the brown, satiny material of my dress [http://i197. I shook my head and tried to pull away.

"Lucas!" I protested loudly. "I don't want to dance!" Truth be told, I could dance, though not too well, but I didn't feel just like it yet. I was hungrier than I was anything else, but after seeing Lucas' face I tried my best to disregard I wanted.Turning so my back was to Lucas, who put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him, I moved my hips with the loud music, and I could feel my face breaking into sweat at the proximity at the bodies. Honestly, I'd never been clubbing before except once. There weren't exactly any clubs in the small town of Rome. I could hear Lucas' breathing in my ear, his body right behind my slim one.

Eventually I protested more dancing in favor of eating, so Lucas and I headed toward the bar on the side of the room. Lucas, who was twenty one, ordered tequila for himself and vodka for me. I scanned the crowd, turned around facing the floor, to watch the faces of the people. They seemed completely at ease and content with dancing with some stranger or else date, as though the world held no further meaning. I, however, felt like I was missing something, part of myself.

Lucas handed me the drink, and I took a sip before putting it down. Lucas downed his shot and called for another one while I sat there. Due to my size and weight, I knew I couldn't drink much without being completely wasted. So I drank only one more sip and sat silently, wide brown eyes surveying the city life.

Soon the air grew oppressive and I found it difficult to breathe. So Lucas, who was sitting at the bar still, was informed that I was going outside for a quick breath of fresh air, and I left. There was a set of intertwined alleys that formed a fairly simple, though secluded, area behind the club. I stepped into the one closest to the club, but went no further for a while because I could see several drunks and a couple people doing lines or some other form of entertainment, legal or not. However, eventually most of the people left, and I strayed further into the alleys, turning right at the first intersection into an abandoned area. A quick walk to the end of the alley told me that this wasn't going to get me any fresh air, so I turned to leave. However, once I neared the street, which was still hidden from view by a corner of brick, two men stepped around that corner and blocked my way. I kept my eyes down and tried to step around them, but it was no use.

"Hey, baby," one of them said. His voice was slurred and his eyes were unfocused.

"Hi," I said in a hoarse voice that was barely audible. The second man laughed.

"Look at 'er! She' _scared_ uh us," he told the first man, who had dark hair. The second was blonde, with a hooked nose and gray eyes. The man with black hair had brown eyes and was short.

"Don' worry darlin'. We won't hurt ya. Don'chu wanna have jus' a li'l fun?" the dark haired man asked. I shook my head, backing up as they approached me, within several feet. I remembered from somewhere in the recesses of my mind how to fend off an attacker. Thrusting my hand upward at the blonde man's nose with my palm toward him, I felt a crack as well as heard it, and he doubled over to hold his bleeding nose. The second one grabbed my upper arm, my right arm so that I couldn't hit him, and his thin lips swooped down near mine. The adrenaline allowed my to take in everything from the stench of the drink to the long, rough stubble on his chin. His lips nearly grazed mine before I kneed the man in the crotch.

Eyes wide with shock and horror at what I'd done and what had happened, I stumbled away, backward, from my assailants, and let out a clipped cry.

"Hello?" a voice called, soothing, tenor, and velvety. I was instantly calmed even though I didn't recognize the voice. My head turned toward my rescuer, who came running from the main street to me. My long brown hair covered my face, and in the darkness I couldn't see his. However, he gently pulled me away from the two men until my entire front side was pressed against his leaned, muscular form. His hands grasped my shoulders as he tried to get a good look at my face. He'd led me now toward the entrance to the alley and the light permeated the space from the streets. "Are you alright?" he asked, and I lifted my head from where it had been hanging, the top of it pressed against his chest as I nodded without looking at him.

When our eyes met his angled ones widened and I blinked in shock. I heard his breath catch in his throat, and my words were locked in my mouth as I stared at the person before me, our faces inches apart from when he'd been trying to see me.

"Edward," I whispered.

* * *

**Feeling not so pleased with this chapter... it doesn't do what I had in mind justice at ALL. But oh well, and by the way, I've never been to NYC, as I'm sure it's fairly obvious. So, bear with me on the rather limited description and the poor analysis of what New York is really like. I don't even know if there is a "small" part of New York, or relatively small.**

**  
Read and Review Please! I really would like some.**

** Thanks,**

**Bella Doesn't Deserve Edward **


	6. Chapter 4: Dance

**So- here goes nothing. Wish me luck!**

* * *

When our eyes met his angled ones widened and I blinked in shock. I heard his breath catch in his throat, and my words were locked in my mouth as I stared at the person before me, our faces inches apart from when he'd been trying to see me.

"Edward," I whispered**  
**

** Bella's Point of View**

Edward was here in New York, standing right in front of me. The idea was inconceivable. Wish a flash I remembered our last moments together. They hadn't gone well.

His lips were inches from mine, and I couldn't help but remember the hundreds of times my lips had touched his, both urgent and sweet. His lips weren't before me long though, before he pushed me away, not roughly, but not the gentle touch I used to merit.

"Bella," he said in recognition and acknowledgment. I could tell that was the only greeting I would receive. "What are you doing here?" he asked, voice tense with displeasure. I could only imagine that he wasn't overjoyed to see me.

"I'm here with-" I stopped, not wanting to share with him Lucas. "It's summer. I'm on vacation. That's what I'm doing here." My clipped tone hurt him, I could tell, but I couldn't help it. I was with Lucas, not him, and Edward had broken up with me, not the other way around. I had to admit though, his tousled hair, his green eyes, his muscled figure... they looked better than I remembered.

"_Edward!_" I heard a voice call. Definitely feminine. Edward jerked around before looking back at me. "Come on," he ordered before striding quickly toward the street. I jogged to keep up, sticking close behind him and glancing around me anxiously. Once we reach the street, I straightened. She was tall, with black hair and equally dark eyes. Her figure was perfect, features modelesque. She made me feel like dirt, brown and ugly. She was athletic, with angled features and a fierce look, while I was soft, albeit thinner, and pale. I didn't want to stand too close to her, and watched from several feet away, as we'd safely reached the street, when Edward walked up to her and put an arm around her waist while watcing me. My face was full of relief; we were safe. I felt a tad bit of jealousy that Edward's girlfriend, and it was obvious that this beauty was indeed his girlfriend, had come out to look for him while Lucas was still inside, likely having a second or third beer.

"Who's this?" the woman demanded, black eyes raking down my figure with a flash in her gaze.

"She was in the alley," Edward said quickly before I could say anything. "Two men attacked her."

"And you saved her?" the girl asked with astonishment. "You are so amazing Edward!" With that she pressed her small lips to Edward's with passion. I felt a blush creep onto my face as they stood there, practically making out on the spot, while I stood there. They finally broke away, to my relief. "Isn't he the best?" she asked me.

I raised a brow with a glance to Edward. "I'm sure he is." He obviously didn't want her to know who I was. "Now, I must get back to my boyfriend, who's inside."

"We'll go with you!" the girl announced before extended a brown hand. "I'm Emily, by the way."

I shook my head. "You don't have to go with me."

"No! I insist. We were there too," she said with a wave toward the club. "Edward is taking me out since my birthday's tomorrow!" She grinned and pressed her lips to Edward's again. After another refusal which brought about Emily's insistence, I realized she was going to follow me no matter what. So I went inside, with Edward to my left and Emily between us, arms linked with ours. I'm sure my expression was full of awkward nauseousness.

Lucas was still at the bar, not drunk but obviously buzzed a little. "Bella!" he called with a grin as I came up. He put an arm around my waist, and I saw Edward's defined jaw tense as he clenched it. Surely he wasn't jealous, when he had his model of a girlfriend standing beside him- all over him.

"This is Lucas," I said. "My boyfriend." Emily brightened waving and extending a hand.

"I'm Emily!" she said cheerfully. Lucas grinned at her in turn before eyes settling on Edward.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice, shaking hands with Edward. "I'm Lucas." Edward introduced himself, and soon we were all acquainted with each others' names.

"Well, this is a club, is it not?" Emily asked, taking Edward's hand and pulling him toward the dance floor, where they were playing a loud, fast-beat hip-hop song. She waved for us to come, and I swallowed. I was _definitely_ not in the mood to dance, even less so than when we'd arrive. However, Lucas jumped up willingly enough and pulled me over to the floor right next to Edward and Emily. The two _'E's'_, I thought with disgust. Emily was rubbing up on Edward, who had his hands on her waist, but eyes on me. Not to be outdone by Emily, who was dancing as though her life depended on how she danced with Edward, I put my arms on Lucas' shoulders before sliding them down his sides to rest on his waist, where I left them briefly while moving my hips and twisting my body lithely around to the music. Then I turned so my back was to Lucas and moved my hips. His hands flew to my waist, one on my side and the other reaching further around to rest on my stomach. It was hot, and sweat was breaking out on body; my clothes were sticking to me and I could feel it slide between my breasts uncomfortably. Lucas' breath was in my ear and I inhaled as the song ended, trying to breath in the full room. Once again, Emily spoke, much to my distress.

"Again, this is a club. Why dance with one person?" She waved Lucas over to her, leaving Edward and myself alone to dance, as neither seemed to have a problem with it, and they were waiting expectantly. If either had known about Edward and myself, I doubt they would be so willing. A voice came over the speakers, and we looked up to see a man with a microphone on stage.

"Well, you know once a night we have song for all you lovers out there, and now is that time!" A slow song began to play, one I didn't recognize, but still I was horrified. I reluctantly put my arms around Edward's neck while my partner put his hands on my waist carefully. We swayed to the music, and I watched Lucas and Emily with a slightly green face. Lucas was my boyfriend, and I was surprised Emily would so readily give Edward to another girl to dance with. Plus, Edward was looking at me as though... well, as though he still was dating me, and it made me uncomfortable for reasons I didn't understand.

"Lucas is nice," Edward commented.

"I could say the same about Emily," I commented. Edward looked at the pair a small distance away.

"I guess you two are really in love." I didn't say anything on that, merely frowning at the transparent anger in his voice. It wasn't jealousy, per say, but he wasn't happy about my relationship either.

"_You_ broke up with me," I reminded him.

"And do I need to remind you why?" he asked with raised brows. I rolled my eyes while he watched me with that intense, "I'm-going-to-lay-your-soul-bare-before-me-for-me-to-read" gaze he had a way of doing that made my knees week when we were dating, and still had a similar affect on my due to it's power.

"And now it's worked out for the best," I said matter of factly. I couldn't help but notice Edward's uncertain response.

--------------------------------------------------------------

We left the club with Edward and Emily, who again insisted that she get our hotel name and room number so she could reach us tomorrow. "We have to get together and have fun sometime!" she cried, giving me a hug that I gingerly returned.

It was a relief to be back at the hotel, at which point I promptly fell onto the bed and asleep after brushing my teeth, not even bothering to change.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella had a boyfriend. Seeing her face, which was undeniably beautiful, reminded me with full impact of all the emotions I'd buried. I'd been sure my face was green when I saw how comfortable they were with each other. He'd been in her room, he'd become closer than I'd been with her... it was something any man would envy if he knew Bella. All my defenses that I'd put up against the accusations of my distance in my own relationship to the poor, oblivious Emily were knocked down. Bella swan was back in my life, and Emily was determined to keep it that way.

Not. Good.

As Emily sat beside me in the taxi to our apartment, I thought about how wonderful Emily was. She was smart, beautiful, kind, friendly... What wasn't to like?

I stepped out of the cab, holding my hand for Emily to take and aid her in leaving the cab. Putting an arm around her waist, I walked with her up to our apartment, where we fell into bed and went to sleep quickly, at least Emily did. I, however, stayed up for a long time, unable to reach the dark shores of sleep.

* * *

**All in all, my least favorite chapter in the story so far. It sucks, kinda. My thoughts are all disconnected, but the next ones will get fun. And trust me, thinks don't stay platonic for long, and perspectives shift emotionally a LOT.  
And Emily does NOT stay friendly and perky for long either.**

**Read and Review... please? I need some reviews xD**

**Thanks**

**BellaDoesn'tDeserveEdward **


	7. Chapter 5: Story

**Bella**

I woke up in the hotel room on the bed, fully clothed and feeling disgusting. Moaning softly, I rolled onto my back from where I'd been curled in a ball, the way I always slept. My arms were cramped from where they'd been in the usual position- held together and hands clasped near my face. Adding another soft groan before sitting up, I looked around and saw Lucas sprawled out on the couch, mouth open and blanket falling off him. Chuckling and smiling at the sight, I nearly walked over to walk him up with a kiss, but instead decided to go take a shower. Before I did that though, I took a cup of coffee from the coffee pot, which had automatically started at seven, miraculously. Waking up completely now and feeling much pleasanter, I walked over to the shower.

The water was hot, steam rising around me after the droplets pounded hard and burning onto my skin. I sighed in relief and stood in the shower for a long while after washing my body to revel in the heat. Then I washed my long hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner before reluctantly turning the water off. Pulling the towel over the rail where I'd hung it for when I'd finished with my shower, I dried off without stepping out into the cold air. Wrapping the towel firmly around me, I pulled the shower curtain back and stepped onto the rug on the bathroom floor that covered a small part of the tiles. Rubbing some of the steam off the mirror to see my pale face, I sighed. I was hopeless. Changing into my best jeans, dark, distressed, and slightlby flared, and a relatively low-cut scooping neck navy tank top that fit snugly over my curves, I piled my hair up into a high ponytail for while it dried. Turning for the rare occasion to my bag, I applied some typically unused mascara to my long lashes put on some sheer lip gloss after brushing my teeth. Then I blow dried my hair and brushed it, the curls falling into ringlets of dark hair. Parting it on the side and leaving it down, I stared at myself, knowing what I was doing and knowing I was failing. I was trying my hardest not to look like the cast aside ex-girlfriend. I was a successful college student with a good boyfriend, but next to _her_ I felt worthless. Hence the desperate attempt to lessen the breach between us.

Once out of the shower, Lucas was still asleep, so I walked over and leaned over him, putting my legs on the edge of the couch and my arms on either side of him.

"Lucas," I whispered. "Wake up." His eyes fluttered open and her mud brown eyes peered up at me.

"Hey!" He croaked, obviously wincing from the light resulting from his hangover.

"Hi," I replied, after which Lucas raised himself up and tried to kiss me. I jumped up and whisked away from his morning breath though, forcing him to get up and shower while I collected my phone and iPod, keys, wallet, etc. in a small purse to take with me on the street. It was a single bag that had a long strap to go over your shoulder or head. I put it on so that it lay diagonally across my chest. About to consult a map that would tell me where we could perhaps find a restaurant nearby, I paused when the phone rang. Dashing over to it, I picked up the phone and said uncertainly, "Hello?"

"Bella!" came the immediate reply in a high voice that I recognized at once.

"Hi Emily," I said in response. The ecstatic woman began to babble at once after she knew I recognized her.

"So, I was thinking that since it's my birthday you can't come to dinner with us, since Edward's planning something romantic for me I'm sure, but if you guys wanted to come to lunch with us that would be great!" I blinked and tried to sort out her rushed words.

"Okay?" I finally said, uncertain as to what I was agreeing to.

"Cool! Edward and I will pick you up in an hour at your hotel." Then the dial clicked and I stood frozen until Lucas got out of the shower.

"What's up?" he asked coming over to me and putting an arm around me.

"Edward and Emily are coming to take us to lunch in an hour," I told him. Edward and I could be friends, I knew. It was Emily who I didn't like for some inexplicable reason. Lucas nodded before striding off in nothing but a pair of jeans over his boxers to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

But thoughts they change and times they rearrange.  
I don't know who you are anymore.  
Loves come and go and this I know: I'm not who you recall anymore.  
But I must confess you're so much more than I remember.  
Can't help but entertain these thought, thoughts of us together.

We pulled up in my car on the street across from the hotel. Emily dialed their room- she'd memorized the number- and told them we were downstairs. Lucas grabbed Bella's hand from across the street and pulled her across toward the car, fairly dragging her in his fast walk. I caught my breath as a breathless Bella appeared by the driver's side of the car to get into the back seat behind me. Her cheeks were flushed, her dark hair in perfect curls down to her waist, her eyes dark, warm brown and inviting, lips full and soft... shaking myself out of my reverie, I started the car once both Lucas and Bella were in the backseat together and pulled onto the road with the ease of someone who'd been driving in New York City for years.

"You'll _love_ where we're taking you!" Emily exclaimed. "It's my favorite place. It's so nice and wonderful." She certainly did have a knack for describing things, I noted dryly before berating myself. Emily was my _girlfriend_. I shouldn't bethinking such cruel thoughts.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Emily jumped out of the car enthusiastically and opened the door for Lucas in her haste to get in. I got out and opened the door for Bella, watching her face and feeling a twinge of disappointment as she smiled politely but walked around and leaned in to Lucas after he put his arm around her. Sighing, I closed the door and held a hand out for Emily, who took it obliviously and led the way in to the restaurant.

Once we were inside and seated, the waiter came out. I disliked him on sight. I think it definitely had to do with the fact that his black hair was shining and longish, falling down to his shoulders, that his dark skin and muscled body was evidently in good shape, his face relatively attractive. But I _know_ that it was mostly due to the fact that his lecherous eye were glued to Bella as soon as he'd stepped out from the kitchen.

I wasn't even aware of what I'd ordered, or anyone else for that matter. I was too busy glaring daggers at the waiter.

"Edward!" Emily scolded me as soon as he was away. "What on Earth is wrong with you?" she demanded. I shook my head.

"Nothing, why?"

"You were awful to that waiter! He's probably scared of you!" Hiding my rolled eyes, I took a sip of water and avoided Bella's gaze. I needn't have bothered though, because when I glanced up at her secretly, she was watching Lucas as he spoke to her. It was obvious who was hung up on who, and who had moved on. But who could say it was my fault? True, I'd called off our relationship, but it really hadn't been my _idea_... exactly.

_**Flashback [Third Person  
**_

Two figures stood on opposite sides of the room, anger etched into both faces. The short, dark haired girl's face had less anger and more frustration showing on her expression, arms held out to her sides as though she was asking what else the boy across wanted from her. The tall figure with bronze hair was hurt and angry, that much was obvious, and he was speaking very loudly.

"I just can't!" Bella exclaimed, leaving Edward's face to wipe away all emotion as best as he could, green eyes blazing with passion though.

"Why not, Bella? What's so hard about it?" Edward's hands were fisted and held against his forehead as he struggled with some inner demon. Then he threw his arms out and took two large strides across the room, large hands coming up and grabbing Bella's arms and pulling her urgently to him. He kissed her roughly, every inch of her sliding along his firm, muscular body. She responded back, throwing her arms around his neck and tightening her small hands in his thick hair. She almost jumped to wrap her legs around his waist, but he pushed her away then, face pained.

"It's easier than that," he said with acid leaking into his voice. Bella gasped at the venom.

"If you can't handle it, I don't see why you even hang around!" Edward shook his head sharply.

"I don't either!" Bella's face drained of colour and she turned away slightly.

"Bella, we have to break up." Bella's stunned face turned back to his, dark eyes starting to glaze over with desperately held back tears. Edward held off her attempts to approach. "Don't- Bella. We're going off to college in a month anyway." With that, he opened the door and stepped out, and he never saw Bella again- until now.

_End Flashback_

**Bella**

The food finally came, and I the rest of the meal went by in relative peace. Emily chattered nonstop, but she was very nice, and I could see why Edward loved her. I ate my chicken pasta salad silently and listened to the conversation going on without me. Apparently Edward and Emily had met at college, where they'd been lab partners, and on the last day of lab, _Emily_ had asked _Edward_ out. Ever since then, they'd been dating. That wasn't a very romactic story, but it had its strange, plan-Jane cuteness to it. Lucas then proceeded to tell the story of how we met, of course, not to be out done. He told a long, drawn out version of how I was trying to find my way to my English class when I started running to find it because I was late. I tripped on the crack in the sidewalk and busted a knee. Lucas was there and took me to my dorm, where I told him where the first-aid kit was and he helped bandage me up before asking me out. Honestly, he'd been the rebound boy. I started dating him a month after Edward and I'd broken up, and I was tired of moping about for Edward though I had still loved him. So I'd agreed, and we'd simply kept dating ever since. Of course, Lucas didn't know that he'd been a rebound at first, and Edward and Emily thought it was a perfect story.

"You two were meant to be together!" Emily cried in enthusiasm. I felt a prick run down my arms.

* * *

**So! Another hint as to why they broke up. Want another? Keep reading! I WILL tell you this though... check the lyrics at the beginning. They have a hint. However can guess before the next chapter gets... My love! Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun!  
Okay, hope that satisfied your desire, and hopefully you had a desire, for more to read, and the next chapter is partially written, and more exciting than this one.**

** Thanks!**

**BellaDoesn'tDeserveEdward**


End file.
